


Dignity

by sesera



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesera/pseuds/sesera
Summary: Tsukasa just wants someone to help him with his math homework, and Ritsu would rather do anything else.





	Dignity

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a drabble fill for the [Infinity Ensemble Stars rare pairing zine](https://enstarsrarepairzine.tumblr.com/)! Prompt was "hand holding or first kiss" (I chose only one of those).

Tsukasa slammed open the sliding door to the 2-B classroom. It was empty except for one student slumped over his desk with his head pillowed on his arms, slightly disheveled black hair spilling out over the wooden surface.

Tsukasa scowled at the sight. “Ritsu-senpai!” he cried out, marching over to the other boy. “You were supposed to help me with my _math_ homework today! I’ve been waiting for you for 30 minutes now!”

But Ritsu only stirred the tiniest bit, murmuring unhappily. “Suu-chan, let me sleep.”

“Can you at least open your eyes?!” Tsukasa practically shouted despite himself. Lately he had been working very hard to try and maintain dignity at all times, but there were certain people... most of them fellow Knights members... who continued to try his patience.

He inhaled deeply, then let out an exhale. All right, it was a sigh. Time to try a different tactic. He sat down in the seat in front of Ritsu’s desk. At the sound of the chair jerking on the floor, Ritsu cracked one red eye open, eyeing Tsukasa suspiciously.

 _Here we go._ Tsukasa closed his eyes briefly, then did his very best when he opened them to look up at Ritsu from under his eyelashes. He made sure to twist his lips in a _moue_ of a pout as he said entreatingly, “But Ritsu-senpai, you promised me. There’s no one else I can ask, and I don’t know how to solve these problems myself...” He trailed off deliberately, looking away and biting his lip before darting a glance back at Ritsu.

This time Ritsu lifted his head off his arms and got to his feet, sighing deeply. “All right, fine, Suu-chan, I guess if there’s no one else who can help you, I’ll let you interrupt my nap.” He stretched, raising his arms high above his head, and Tsukasa’s eyes were quite naturally drawn to the sliver of skin that peeked out briefly at the bottom of Ritsu’s untucked uniform shirt. He realized he could also see the black-and-red waistband of Ritsu’s underwear, and flushed as he looked away.

“Hm? What is it, Suu-chan?” Ritsu said, pausing with his arms folded behind his head. His shirt was still riding up.

“Nothing!” Tsukasa said. He stood up too, gathering his things. “Let’s study in the Knights studio, as _originally_ intended!” An English word flew out of his mouth in his flustered state.

Ritsu followed along behind him, yawning.

 

*             *             *             *             *

 

They were the only ones in the studio, as Tsukasa had intended when he’d set up this lesson in the first place. Despite his dislike of the infernal contraption known as the _kotatsu_ , it was the easiest place for them to study together, so he reluctantly sat down at one side and began to spread out his math textbook, notebook, and homework papers, pulling out a pencil and eraser as well.

Ritsu took a seat at a neighboring side, sinking with a happy sigh into the warmth emanating from under the thick blanket. Quickly he pillowed his head on his arms again.

“Ritsu-senpai! _Sleeping_ is forbidden!” Tsukasa snapped, and he couldn’t stop himself from reaching out to poke one of Ritsu’s cheeks.

Ritsu grabbed him by the wrist. “Suu-chan, I wouldn’t do that,” Ritsu drawled in a warning tone. “It’s dangerous to touch a vampire, you know.”

Tsukasa restrained the urge to roll his eyes. The whole vampire thing was utterly ridiculous, but he needed Ritsu’s help.

But Ritsu hadn’t let go of Tsukasa. Instead, he now seemed fascinated by the size of Tsukasa’s hands, and there was a dangerous glint in his eye. “Suu-chan, your hands are so small!” Ritsu marveled, now bringing his left hand over to place it palm to palm against Tsukasa’s and compare the sizes. It was true that the tips of Tsukasa’s fingers were a few centimeters short when placed right next to Ritsu’s.

“I-It’s not my fault your fingers are so long!” Tsukasa grumbled. Ritsu really did have long, slender fingers. _Perfect piano playing hands..._

While lost in that reverie, Ritsu seized his hand and folded his fingers between Tsukasa’s, effectively interlacing their fingers. Tsukasa looked at him in surprise, only to find Ritsu grinning evilly.

“Now we’re holding hands, Suu-chan,” Ritsu said, and Tsukasa tried to tug his hand back but Ritsu wouldn’t let him. He could feel his face getting redder and redder, and suddenly he wasn’t so sure if these math lessons were such a good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got to write my favorite Tsukasa pairing! I love Ritsu/Tsukasa so I was happy to take this drabble fill (my first drabble!). Eventually I want to write them a longer (sexier) piece. And it's my very first G-rated fic...
> 
> The math tutor thing is inspired by Tsukasa's 3* card story "Teach Me! Ritsu-senpai" (Tsukasa does the looking up at him pleadingly thing there, much more innocently, and Ritsu folds instantly and agrees to tutor him). The "pressing palms together until one person suddenly interlaces the fingers" thing was inspired by Souma Saito (voice of Yuuta and Hinata, among others) doing that exact thing to Yuuichiro Umehara (Keito) at some stage event, the sly minx. I wish I could find the gif again; if anyone knows where it is, please link!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment if you liked it. Authors live for comments!


End file.
